This invention relates to the field of handheld swimming and/or diving boards or wings used to assist a swimmer or diver to control his ascent and descent as he propels himself through the water. More particularly, this invention relates to an improved means of controlling one's descent and ascent in a safe and efficient manner while being towed behind a surface marine vessel.
Wing-like shaped swimming and/or diving boards have been disclosed in the prior art for use by swimmers, surfers, and divers, etc. A partial listing of these might include surf boards, skiing boards and skis themselves. Normally, the user of such boards grasps or holds them by their edge or the boards may be equipped with shoe-like clamps for attachment to the user's feet. Such boards have been made in a variety of shapes and sizes.
An apparatus similar to the present invention has been described in the prior art. Applicant, in U.S. Pat. No. Des. 239,727, described a Surf Diver Foil for use by a swimmer to assist in controlling the swimmer's ascent and descent as the swimmer propelled himself through the water. However, no means were provided on the board for allowing it to be towed by a marine vessel which would thereby save energy and reduce the fatigue on the user of the board. Furthermore, certain safety features and other improvements of the present invention were not found on the Surf Diver Foil as previously described by the applicant or other prior art. These deficiencies in the prior art have been remedied by the present invention.